Third Wheel
by KibaKakashiGaaraFan
Summary: KakashiXObito; ObitoXKakashi; Yaoi; Lemon; Mature Language; AU; With a festival going on; Obito and Rin who are currently dating drag Kakashi along. Kakashi, who is bored. envious, and angered that he sees his crush Obito flirt with Rin. But he's a third wheel...He couldn't possibly matter or be any purpose to this trip...Right?


One of my favorite pairings: Obito X Kakashi. They totes were meant to be!

**DIVIDER: I do NOT own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden or any of these characters. **

**WARNING: Yaoi (ManXMan), Lemon (Smut, Sex), Mature Language (Cursing and Adult Language)**

**Rating: M. So don't flame and read something else.**

AU/Spoiler: Obito was never crushed under those stupid ass rocks.

I don't like Rin, but this was the only good idea I got…

**Please review!**

DIVIDERXXX

**(Kakashi POV)**

'Why did they drag me along with them…?' I thought as I read my book, walking alongside with Rin and Obito who were laughing together. They have been dating for a few weeks now and today, they insisted that I should tag along.

There was a festival today. Lanterns were lit and the night sky was clear. Obito whispered something into Rin's ear and she giggled, kissing Obito's cheek. I frowned and felt myself bristling inside. I have liked Obito for a while, but when he announced that he was dating Rin; my heart had torn in two.

I sighed, shaking my head at the awful memory. "Kakashi, is something wrong?" Obito asked me. He had a concerned look on his face. I blushed. 'Oh could you get even cuter?' Years of practicing my emotionless face, I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Why?" "Nothing, you just seem troubled." "Well, I never wanted to come here" I said, sounding a little too rude, but didn't care.

Obito frowned. "Well then why'd you say yes?" He glared right at me and I looked at him coolly. "I never said yes. You dragged me here" I replied with a cold tone. "Guys, don't-""Then leave" Obito said harshly.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"You just said you didn't want to be here!"

"Here is nice. You're the problem."

"Now what the fuck did I do?"

"Everything; you're the pest I've been dealing with my whole life."

"…"

Obito had a hurt look on his face for a few seconds, which made me regret what I had just said. "Fine, I'll leave. Enjoy your time here, _alone_" he said and dragged Rin lead away from me. I frowned and walked home. 'I'm an idiot.'

**(Obito POV)**

"Obito…" Rin started to say. "Rin, I really don't want to-""Obito, just think about it and be reasonable. Maybe he's just jealous. I don't think this was a good idea…" she said, stopping in her tracks. "You heard what he called me- A pest. I'm just an annoying pest. HA! What an ass" I said, laughing out of anger and frustration.

Rin put her hand on my shoulder. "You're just upset. I know you Obito. But I hope you'll forgive him. He's just speaking out of a broken heart. He likes you a lot, trust me" she said. I looked at her and sighed. "And if I'm really a pest and you're wrong?"

"You won't know until you try…" Rin said, smiling. I smiled weakly and hugged her. "Thanks, Rin. You're the best" I said and let her go. "Oh, but I can't just leave you…" I said. Rin gave me a light nudge. "I'll be fine. Just tell him how you feel." "Are you sure?" "GO" she said, rolling her eyes.

I gave her one last smile and took off. I walked through the crowd, looking around for a silver haired Jonin. My walk became a fast walk and then I started running, getting worried. 'Maybe he went home.' I jumped on a rooftop and went to another.

XXX

I saw lights inside Kakashi's house and let out a sigh of relief. "I found him…" I muttered. I walked in front of his door and tried knocking. My hand stopped an inch away from the door. 'But what if…'

I started pacing up and down. 'But what if he really hates me? I'm going to look like a fool. Rumors will spread. My family will probably kick me out of the house.' Kakashi's door opened and he was in his regular Jonin clothes; just without a vest. "Shut up. I can hear you walking back and forth from inside my house" he grumbled.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. "Well, what do you want?" Nothing. Kakashi gave me a look. "If you're not going to say anything, then let me just…" Kakashi finally had something other than that boring emotionless look on his face. He was frowning and blushing slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "You're not a…pest. You can be clumsy and sometimes act like an idiot, but you're a good…friend" Kakashi said.

I was shocked. This wasn't Kakashi, was it? "Sorry I snapped at you earlier…" I couldn't believe my ears. 'Did he just say: Sorry?' I gave him a goofy grin. "It's alright and…there's something you should know…" I said. "What is it?"

I walked closer to him and kissed his masked lips gently. My hands were behind my back, blushing furiously. I didn't think it was right to just pull down his mask without warning. I pulled away a second later. Kakashi was red and touched his lips where I had just kissed. . My eyes widened. "Don't tell me that was your first kiss! Oh gawd…You have permission to hit me really, really hard. Wait, but I kissed your mask! That doesn't count righ-"Kakashi kissed me again, holding my waist and slowly walking me inside. I closed the door after pulling away from the kiss and we took off our sandals.

I was pinned down on the sofa, my legs between Kakashi's. I hooked and finger to his mask and slowly began pulling it down Hearing no complaint, I quickly pulled it off and it hung on his neck. He leaned in to kiss me again, but I held his shoulders.

"Let me have a good look…" I said. Kakashi looked right into my eyes as I observed his face. I traced his soft lips with my fingers and stroked his cheek. "These are mine, you are mine" I said, giving him a loving look. Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Someone's being possessive…" he purred. I smirked. "Well, I am head over heels for you, Kakashi" I whispered into his ear. He smiled, but then after a while, his eyes widened.

"Wait, this isn't right" He got off of me. He stood up from the sofa.

I sat up, tilting my head. "What? Wait, why?" I asked, confused. "You're dating Rin" Kakashi said, frowning a little and pulled up his mask again. I chuckled. "It was a lie" I said. Kakashi gave me a look. "I'm serious. I only asked her to pretend to be my girlfriend for a few weeks to see if you got jealous, just to make sure that you liked me." "So you basically used her…" "Hey! Don't say it like that! Think if it like a favor for a friend."

Kakashi sat down next to me.

"You're not lying?"

"Yes, I swear."

"And if you're lying then I get to beat the crap out of you?"

"Yes, because that will never happen and I'm not lying."

"Good."

Kakashi pinned me to the sofa again and pulled down his mask. "Kakashi…" "Yeah?" I cupped his face with my hand. "I…love you. I really do" I confessed. "…I love you, too."

He kissed me, leaving only butterfly kisses on my lips, but I pushed back and tilted my head, both of our eyes closed. I felt a tongue lick my lips and I opened them. His tongue prodded inside my mouth, making contact with my tongue every now and then. I wrestled with his tongue with mine and had won. I was forgetting how to breathe and pulled away, inhaling and exhaling quickly. Kakashi did the same.

I exposed my neck, blushing. Kakashi smirked and I felt his hot breath on my neck. He sucked and nibbled on the skin and I let out a quiet moan. I arched my back since my hands were pinned and rubbed my clothes erection against his.

"Obito, no" Kakashi growled. "Aw, Kakashi. Don't be like that…" I whined. I made a puppy face and I saw Kakashi having a mini war in his mind. When he was off guard, I managed to unpin one of my hands and he fell on top of me with a small 'oof.' Our faces were only inches apart and we reattached dour lips together, kissing again. I felt his muscular body, caressing almost every inch. Our members were grinding together and he let out small moans and pants. "Obito…It's to...Mmm…..Fast" Kakashi said. I held his back so he wouldn't escape.

"But you're enjoying it…" I purred. "Yes, but-"I guided my hand under his shirt, ravishing the smooth and muscular body. "Obito. Enough!" Kakashi got off of me, frowning. "Kissing is fine, I'm not ready yet" Kakashi said. I sighed and pecked his lips.

"What? You're going to reread your smutty books to get it perfect? It better me that you're going to practice on" I growled. Kakashi nibbled on my earlobe. "Of course it's going to be you. I'm never going to practice on anyone else" he mumbled. I smiled. "I'll be waiting…"

DIVIDERXXX

There's gonna be a chappy two with a lemon, so calm downs.


End file.
